Touch Me Anata!
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Sakura yang telah resmi menyandang marga Uchiha sejak sebulan yang lalu itu tampak resah. Pasalnya sampai sekarang statusnya itu masih GADIS! Ternyata sang suami belum pernah menyentuhnya barang seujung jari pun. Ia takut kalau-kalau suami tampannya itu mengidap kelainan sehingga enggan untuk menyentuhnya. / CANON.


**TITLE : Touch Me Anata!**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Family**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**WARNING: CANON. Setting Aq ambil saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersama tapi belum muncul Sarada yaa hehehe.. Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dentuman musik yang cukup keras mengalun disebuah _Mini Bar _yang berada ditengah-tengah desa Konoha. Siapa sangka desa _Shinobi_ seperti Konoha kini memiliki tempat hiburan macam _Mini Bar _tersebut. Oh...ayolah salahkan hobi Sang _Hokage_ kelima yang kini telah pensiun itu. Saat menjabat menjadi _Hokage_ ia bersikeras membangun tempat hiburan tersebut walau banyak warga menentang tapi ia tetap bersikukuh membangunnya dengan dalih ini demi membantu merilekskan para _Shinobi_ yang lelah dan butuh hiburan setelah misi, dan ia berjanji tidak akan ada kegiatan mesum disana, murni hanya tempat hiburan untuk minum melepas penat dan menikmati beberapa layanan khusus saja.

_Mini Bar _yang dibagian depannya terdapat plang nama bertuliskan _Konoha's Fun _tersebut cukup terkenal dikalangan para _Shinobi_ baik tua maupun muda untuk sekedar minum-minum melepas penat seusai menjalankan misi dan menggoda beberapa pelayan wanita cantik yang bekerja disana, walaupun sudah ada peraturan tertulis dari sang _Hokage_ terdahulu agar tidak melanggar etika saat di tempat tersebut.

Seperti malam ini, tempat tersebut nampak ramai oleh beberapa _Shinobi_, salah satunya _Shinobi_ berambut kuning jabrik seperti duren dan seorang _kunoichi_ berhelaian merah muda yang sedang duduk bersama sambil menenggak _sake_ yang telah mereka pesan. Nampak pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis seperti kumis menghiasi wajah tampannya itu sedang kewalahan mengatasi kelakuan rekan setim sekaligus sahabatnya yang telah menghabiskan lebih dari 7 gelas _sake_.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau sudah sangat mabuk. Ayo kita pulang!" Tegas pemuda kuning bernama Naruto itu mencoba menyadarkan dan membawa pulang sahabat merah mudanya, tapi tangannya seketika ditepis dengan kekuatan monster yang dimiliki oleh Sakura, hingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Untung ia masih bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ agar bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, jika tidak? Ia bisa terpental bermeter-meter akibat tepisan tenaga monster sang gadis.

"Engh~ biarkan saja aku disini Naruto! Aku tak ingin pulang malam ini hik~" Balas Sakura seraya memesan segelas _sake_ lagi pada pelayan tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau _teme_ sampai tahu kau kemari? Ia pasti akan marah padamu! Dan juga akan sangat murka padaku! Bisa-bisa aku di _Amaterasu_nya nanti~" Rengek Naruto mencoba membujuk Sakura yang nampak mabuk berat dihadapannya itu. Oh ayolah disini ia juga lebih takut kalau-kalau sahabat pantat ayamnya akan tahu hal ini, ia pasti akan jadi bulan-bulanan sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kita pulang Sakura-_chan_!" Ajaknya lagi.

"Berisik!" desis gadis musim semi itu seraya menenggak kembali segelas _sake_ yang baru diberikan pelayan di _Mini Ba_r ini, "Kau pulang saja sendiri! Hik~" lanjutnya kemudian. "Enghh aku tak ingin pulang~ aku benci dirumah sendirian Hik~ dia juga tak perduli padaku hik~" gumaman pelan melanjutkan perkataan Sakura yang entah ia katakan pada siapa, seperti meluapkan seluruh emosi yang ia pendam rapat-rapat selama ini.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ akan kelakuan sahabat _pinky_nya itu, bayangkan saja sahabat yang selalu tampak ceria dan mulai dewasa yang baru saja menikah sebulan lalu itu kini terlihat sangat frustasi memgeluarkan unek-uneknya yang terpendam selama ini, tentu saja setelah ia menghabiskan minumam memabukkan bernama _sake_.

"Dia? Maksudmu Sasuke-_teme_?" tanya Naruto memastikan, "Dan apa yang ia lakukan padamu hingga kau tak mau pulang Sakura-_chan_?" Lanjutnya lagi, mungkin saja telah terjadi KDRT (Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga) antara sahabat pantat ayam dan sahabat merah mudanya yang baru sebulan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga itu pikirnya.

Sakura yang sudah mabuk berat tapi masih bisa mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari sahabat kuningnya itupun menjawab, "emm tentu saja 'dia' itu SUAMIKU! Suami Uchiha tampanku yang kaku dan dingin tapi aku sangat mencintainya ituuu~ hik~" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, dan seketika itu senyuman Sakura nampak berubah menjadi seringaian penuh amarah, _emerald_nya tampak memicing, bibir mungilnya terlihat melanjutkan sebuah kata-kata yang terdengar intim, "Huh! Tapi ia tidak pernah memperdulikankuu~ ia sibuk dengan misi, misi, dan misi, bahkan menyentuhku saja ia tak sempat! hik~ huwaaaa~" Tangis Sakura pecah, dari tadi ia menjawab dengan jujur tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi, ternyata memang benar jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa orang mabuk akan selalu berkata jujur! batin Naruto.

Tunggu dulu, Naruto tampak memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar kata-kata akhir Sakura, "UAPAAA? JA-JADIII TEME BELUM PENAH MENYENTUHMU? BERARTI KAU MASIHH PERAWANN?" Kali ini suara cempreng Naruto menggelegar mengalahkan dentuman musik penghibur di MiniBar ini, membuat seluruh penghuninya memicingkan mata menatap sebal kearah Naruto yang teriak-teriak tanpa sebab. Oh...ayolah walaupun ia dikenal sebagai pahlawan Konoha dan Kandidat _Hokage_ selanjutnya menggantikan Hatake Kakashi sang _Hokage_ aktif sekarang untuk beberapa tahun kedapan, tapi suara cemprengnya benar-benar menulikan telinga.

Walaupun begitu juga ada beberapa pengunjung bar yang nampak menggerling genit memandangi _kunoichi_ cantik helaian merah muda yang cukup menjadi incaran para _shinobi_ itu dengan tatapan penuh damba, tak menyangka istri dari ketua _anbu_ yang terkenal dari _clan_ terkuat Uchiha terakhir itu masih belum tersentuh alias masih suci. Mereka berpikir seolah masih memiliki kesempatan akan _kunoichi_ cantik didikan mantan Hokage kelima tersebut.

Tak menghiraukan pekikan cempreng Naruto yang sedikit banyak telah menyita hampir seluruh atensi pengunjung tempat ini, Sakura hanya menelungkupkan kepala pada lipatan tangan diatas meja dan bergumam, "emm tentu saja aku masih perawannn~, aku benci padanya! Hik~...ia tak membuatku menjadi wanita seutuhnyaaa hik~, kalau begitu percuma saja ia menikahikuuuuu!" Sakura mendongak, ia tampak meraih segelas _sake_ dihadapannya dan menenggaknya, lagi? Naruto terlambat untuk menghentikannya.

"Te-tenang lah Sakura-_chan_, aku yakin _teme_ pasti memang benar-benar sibuk hingga tak menyentuhmu begitu." Ujar Naruto menenangkan, walau dalam hati ia menjerit marah akan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, 'Argghhh sialan kau _temeee_! Bisa-bisanya kau tak menyentuh Sakura-_chan_ yang sangat menggiurkan ini! Kalau aku pasti takkan tahan untuk tak menyentuhnya sehari sajaaa...' pekiknya dalam hati. Hei sadarlah Naruto? Kau itu sudah beristri! Kau tahu!

"Huh! Selain itu aku yakin dia ituuu... pasti _gay_~ makanya tak menyentuhku. Hik~" Sahut Sakura yang tengah menegakkan punggungnya, _emerald_nya berpendar memandang keseluruh ruangan, ia memperhatikan beberapa orang wanita sexy dan shinobi dari desa Konoha maupun desa lain sedang asik begoyang mengikuti irama musik dibar ini, membuatnya tertarik untuk bergabung, tapi Naruto melarangnya.

Naruto mendengus menahan tawa mendengar Istri sahabatnya ini mengatai suaminya sendiri _gay_, dalam hati ia tertawa puas mendengar ejekan Sakura. Tapi seketika ia menegang saat melihat 3 _shinobi_ yang nampak berumur dan matang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka, lebih tepatnya mendekati sahabat merah mudanya. Tatapan para _shinobi_ itu tampak menggerling mesum menatap Sakura, mungkin akibat mabuk, karena jika tidak, takkan berani mereka menatap mesum istri seorang ketua _anbu_ begitu.

Kali ini ia harus segera menyeret Sakura pergi dari sini sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan tapi ia terlambat, tiba-tiba para _shinobi_ itu sudah berada didepan Sakura, mencolek dan menowel dagu menggodanya agar menemani minum dan menari bersama. Dan parahnya lagi Sakura nampak tak marah saat digoda begitu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itupun mulai geram, hidungnya nampak kembang kempis menahan amarah, ingin rasanya ia segera me'_Rasengan_ para Shinobi mesum itu. Tapi ia urungkan dan kembali meneguk _saliva_nya saat tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria tinggi nan tegap dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang masih mengenakan seragam _anbu_ kebanggaannya dan tatapan hitam sekelam malam yang menatap tajam itu menahan tangan _shinobi_ tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh istriku dengan tangan kotormu ini!" Desisnya dingin penuh penekanan.

Hegh!

Sontak para _shinobi_ tersebut pucat pasi dan menghentikan kegiatanya menggoda istri pemuda tersebut, "U-UCHIHAAA!?" Seru ketiganya saat menatap manik _onyx_ yang sudah berwarna merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ berputar cepat seolah ingin membunuh mereka dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"GYAAA, MA-MAAFKAN KAMI UCHIHA!" Pekik mereka seraya kabur meninggalkan jejak kepulan asap ditempat tersebut. Hn, beruntung kali ini Sasuke membiarkan mereka kabur, tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya.

Saat ini tatapan mata yang terkenal bernama _sharinggan_ itu tampak menggerling kearah pemuda jabrik disebelah istrinya yang terlihat mengkeret sambil meneguk _saliva_nya, "_Dobe_, kanapa kau membuat Sakura mabuk begini hah!" geram Sasuke.

'Glek! Mati aku,' batin Naruto, "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan _temeee_! A-aku sudah mengajak Sakura-_chan_ pulang berkali-kali tapi ia tak mau..." Rengek Naruto berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Atensi pria berusia 25 tahun yang semakin dewasa tapi terlihat semakin mempesona itu, kini beralih menatap istri merah mudanya yang entah sejak kapan menatap nyalang kedatangan suaminya, seolah tak suka kesenangannya diganggu. "Pergi kau Uchihaaa, hik~!" pekiknya seraya menepis tangan kekar sang suami yang hendak membopongnya pulang.

"Ayo pulang Sakura! Kau sudah sangat mabuk!" tegas Sasuke yang tetap menggendong istrinya _a la bridal style _untuk pulang kerumah.

Sakura yang telah berada dalam gendongan suaminya itu meronta-ronta minta diturunkan, "Turunkan akuuu Uchihaaaa, aku tidak mabuukkk hik~!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap sang suami, meninggalkan_ Mini Bar_ yang tengah ramai akibat ulah mereka dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak melongo mencerna kejadian didepannya barusan.

~oOOOo~

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada dikediaman Uchiha dalam sekejap kedipan mata. Sasuke tampak menurunkan Sakura ke tempat tidur, ia geram akan tingkah sang istri yang tak bisa diam selama dalam gendongannya seolah tak pernah kehabisan tenaga. "Ck, diamlah Sakura" decaknya sebal, Sakura justru balas menatap dengan _emerald_nya, seolah menantang suami tampannya tersebut.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau diam saja saat disentuh-sentuh begitu oleh pria lain hah!" geram Sasuke lagi, amarahnya sejak di_Bar_ yang ia tahan-tahan dari tadi akhirnya meledak.

"Biar saja! Lebih baik aku disentuh lelaki lain!" Balas Sakura cepat, nampak ia mulai sadar dari mabuknya.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu Sakura? Jadi kau lebih suka disentuh lelaki lain dari pada suamimu sendiri begitu!?" bentak Sasuke tak habis pikir oleh perkataan istrinya ini.

"Haha, bahkan kau saja tak pernah menyentuhku ehh, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ujar Sakura sinis.

Sasuke nampak terkejut untuk sepersekian detik mendengar pernyataan sang istri yang memang benar adanya itu, selama ini ia memang belum pernah menyentuh Sakura, bahkan saat malam pertamanya pun mendadak ia dikirim untuk memimpin misi rank S ke Iwa untuk beberapa hari dan hingga sekarang ia juga masih terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai ia melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk membangun _clan_ kebanggaannya bersama gadis mantan rekan setim yang telah meluluhkan hatinya. Salahkan Hokage mesum mantan _sensei_nya itu yang selalu mengacau dan mengirimnya pergi jauh dari sang istri hingga terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini.

"Aku bahkan curiga kalau-kalau kau itu _gay_!" Sungut Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tertohok mendengar tuduhan nista istrinya itu, "Apa? Aku bukan _gay_ Sakura!" bantah Sasuke frustasi sambil mengacak surai _raven_ mencuatnya yang nampak memancang itu hingga terlihat berantakan.

"Iya kau _GAY_! kau bahkan enggan menyentuhku! Apalagi namanya kalau bukan _gay_ hah, Sasuke-_kun_?

"UCHIHA SAKURA! Jaga perkataanmu! Aku tidak-!" bentakan Sasuke tetahan karena Sakura memotong perkatannya.

"Pokoknya aku mau cerai sekarang juga! hiks, a-aku tak mau menikah dengan seorang _gay_ hiks hiks."

"Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu!" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan istrinya, ia memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura yang nampak histeris sesegukan itu dan mencoba menatap _emerald_ jernih sang istri yang telah basah tersebut.

"Hiks, aku mau ce- hmmpphh! enghh!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkam bibir ranum istrinya, ia melumat dan menggigit-gigit kecil benda kenyal nan basah milik istrinya untuk pertama kalinya. Baru ini ia melepaskan seluruh gengsinya untuk menyerang sang istri, selama ini ia selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga membuahkan permasalahan seperti ini, ia takkan mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi batinnya.

"Enghh... Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau... Me-menciumku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya disela sela ciuman suaminya yang terlepas akan kebutuhan oksigen. Pasalnya ini pertama kali baginya mendapatkan ciuman panas suami tampannya ini, ciuman pertama yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Hn, itu hukuman untukmu karena telah mengatakan perkataan tak seharusnya!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menjilat bibir _sexy_nya yang basah dengan lidahnya, "hn, rasa cherry." Lanjutnya lagi dengan menyeringai menatap istri merah mudanya yang tampak memerah bagai buah tomat kesukaannya.

Sakura tergagap kikuk saat suaminya semakin mendekat, masih dengan seringaian mautnya, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... Ma-mau apa lagi kau?". Sakura semakin terpojok disudut ranjangnya, hatinya serasa bergemuruh hebat, jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya melihat seringaian sexy yang menggoda iman milik suaminya.

"Hn, tentu saja menyentuhmu Sakura, kau kan ingin aku menyentuhmu bukan?" Jawab Sasuke yang terkekeh geli akan tingkah laku sang istri yang malu-malu kucing itu.

"Eh-! Emmpphh!" bibir Sasuke berhasil mendarat dibibir berasa _cherry_ milik sang istri, ia merengkuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya dari sebelumnya, tangannya terlihat menekan kepala _pink_ Sakura agar tak mudah terlepas, ia tampak menikmatinya. Sakura juga sudah mulai terbiasa akan sentuhan sang suami yang cukup liar tersebut dan Sakura mencoba mengimbangi namun tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkan kelihaian suami tampannya itu.

Sasuke nampak menguasai permainan lidah yang ia ciptakan, tak lama ia turunkan jelajahannya menuruni leher jenjang nan putih istrinya itu, membuat Sakura melenguh geli akan sensasi yang tercipta.

"Engh~...ahh...Sa-Sasuke-_kunnnn_~" Sakura mendesah merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan sepanjang 25 tahun hidupnya ini.

Desahan erotis Sakura semakin membangkitkan _libido_ Sasuke untuk segera memakan istri _cherry_nya ini. "Hn, aku akan menyentuhmu dan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku hingga pagi _anata_..." Bisik Sasuke sambil menggigit cuping telinga Sakura yang seketika menegang mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Sasuke, ia benar-benar menikmati saat seperti ini, dimana ia bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi milik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan ia jadikan wanita seutuhnya dan mengandung benih-benih Uchiha kecil dari dirinya itu.

Decitan ranjang menggema diseluruh kediaman Uchiha yang biasanya sunyi itu. Malam ini merupakan malam panas bagi keduanya yang sedang memadu kasih. Desahan dan pekikan erotis keduanya mengisi keheningan malam, mereka tak ingin melewatkan setiap inci pun bagian yang ada pada diri pasangannya. _Poor_ Sakura, ia telah membangunkan singa tidur yang sedang kelaparan untuk melahapnya. Entah bagaimana kondisinya esok karena malam ini ia harus melayani sang suami yang benar-benar liar dan menggairahkan tersebut.

~oOOOo~

Keesokan harinya di Rumah Sakit terbesar didesa Konoha, nampak wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang resmi menjadi istri dari mantan anggota anbu Ne itu, tengah memicingkan sepasang manik _aquamarine_nya tajam menatap sahabat merah mudanya yang baru saja tiba dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen dari sang kepala Rumah Sakit. Namun bukan dokumen yang dibawanya yang menarik atensinya sedari tadi, melainkan cara berjalan Sakura lah yang menjadi fokus Ino sedari tadi. Cara berjalan kunoichi istri Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak aneh hari ini, kok agak mekangkang? Pikir Ino menelisik dan mengamati cara berjalan Sakura dari lorong Rumah Sakit hingga mendekat kearah meja resepsionis tempatnya berada.

"Hei jidat, kenapa cara berjalanmu aneh begitu sih?" celetuk Ino saat Sakura telah meletakan beberapa dokumen dimejanya.

"Eh? Aneh gimana pig?" tanya Sakura bingung karena baginya cara berjalannya ini ya seperti biasa tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali di satu titik yang memang terasa nyeri akibat aktivitasnya dengan sang suami yang baru selesai pukul 4 dini hari.

"Ah~ aku tahu... Kau pasti habis kerja rodi semalam, yaa kan jidaattt~" Goda Ino sambil menowel dagu Sakura disebelahnya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa sih _pig_! Aku tak mengerti! Huh!" Sahut Sakura yang sebenarnya mengerti maksud sahabat pirangnya itu menjurus kemana, tapi ia berusaha tetap bungkam, tak akan ia menceritakan sisi liar suami tampannya itu pada _piggy_ disebelahnya, dijamin dalam hitungan detik ceritanya pasti langsung menyebar keseluruh Konoha sebagai_ hot news_, mengingat Ino adalah wanita yang dinobatkan sebagai _Kunoichi_ gosip ter_ up to date_ masa kini.

Ino semakin menggoda Sakura, ia takkan berhenti hingga membuat sahabat pinkynya ini bercerita, "Fu..fu..semalam habis berapa ronde jidat...? huumm pasti Sasuke-_kun_ sangat tahan lama hingga membuatmu kesulitan berjalan begitu~"

Sakura melotot mendengar perkataan vulgar Ino tersebut, wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah menahan malu dibuatnya, belum sempat ia menjawab tapi Ino keburu menambahi lagi perkataannya.

"Eh, tapi kau itu terlalu berlebihan jidat... Masa kau sampai tertatih begitu sih, seperti baru pertama melakukannya saja." Lanjut Ino kemudian.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar bagai kepiting rebus, wajah putihnya tampak dikuasai semburat merah. "He-hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu _pig_!"

"Hah kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu sih?" Sahut Ino, "ji-jidat, jangan-jangan memang benar, baru yang pertama ya?" lanjutnya lagi penuh selidik.

"..." Sakura tak menyahut, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mengelakpun percuma, karena Ino pasti dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Sakura hanya menunduk semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang benar-benar panas

"Astaga jidaatt kalau itu benar, kasian sekali dirimu! Kau harus menunggu sebulan lamanya setelah menikah baru bisa menikmati tubuh _sexy_ Sasuke-_kun_... Kyaaa~" pekik Ino histeris mengetahui kenyataan dari sahabat merah jambunya ini.

"Psstttt, pelankan suaramu pig! Kau membuatku malu dengan kata-kata vulgarmu itu, kau tahu!" Hardik Sakura kesal sambil membekap mulut Ino.

"Yeahh, bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ diranjang jidat? Ia pasti sangat liar dan menggoda ahhh~ yaa kann..."

"Da-darimana kau tau kalau dia sangat liar pig!" balas Sakura yang mulai terhanyut akan obrolan vulgar mereka tanpa memperdulikan posisi mereka saat ini berada dimana.

"Aku sudah tau itu.. dibalik wajah tenang dan dinginnya ia pasti memiliki sisi liar saat bercinta, ahh~ membayangkannya saja membuatku panas dan teringat malam-malam panasku dengan Sai-_kun_ yang sangat menggelora, kyaaa~ jadi tak sabar bertemu Sai-kun setelah ia pulang misi nanti." Pekik Ino lagi, kali ini pekikannya mengundang protes dari salah satu petugas dirumah sakit tersebut.

"HEI, JANGAN BERISIK DI RUMAH SAKIT!" Hardik petugas yang nampak lebih senior itu, "Dan hentikan obrolan Mesum kalian!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"_H-HA'I SENPAI_!" sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan dengan menahan malu karena ternyata obrolan mereka terdengar jelas hingga ke ujung lorong. Sakurapun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat obrolan vulgar sahabat pirangnya itu. Kali ini ia tak begitu memperdulikan obrolan Ino, ia hanya bergumam sesekali menanggapinya dan tetap fokus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen kesehatan pasien yang terlalaikan sedari tadi ini.

~oOOOo~

"_Tadaima_."

Salam Sakura menggema dilorong rumahnya yang masih gelap, sepertinya suami kesayangannya itu belum pulang misi. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki kekamar untuk menyiapkan baju ganti dan meletakkannya diranjang, lalu membersihkan diri sebelum membuat makan malam untuknya dan Sasuke kalau-kalau akan pulang nanti malam pikirnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar dalam kamar mandi hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya dari dada hingga pertengahan paha, ia nampak mengambil baju yang telah ia siapkan tadi, hingga sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya memekik tertahan akan kelakuan seseorang yang ia ketahui suaminya sendiri yang memang pandai menyamarkan keberadaan chakranya tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengecupi aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri.

"Emm, Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sakura kali ini ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hn, tidak. Aku sudah pulang dari tadi sebelum kau pulang Sakura." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya mengecup sekilas bibir menggiurkan sang istri.

"Huufftt, kenapa tak menjawab salamku?" balas Sakura kesal karena sang suami yang bersembunyi darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menelisik tubuh Sakura dihadapannya yang hanya terbalut handuk berwarna serupa dengan helaian rambutnya yang tengah ia gulung tinggi, membuat bagian bawahnya terbangun seketika, "kau tampak menggiurkan _cherry_, membuatku ingin selalu menyentuhmu." Goda Sasuke lengkap dengan seringaian _sexy_ terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

Glek! "Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku harus pakai baju dulu!" Cicit Sakira gugup seraya mengambil baju gantinya. Tapi Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dan menariknya kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Tak perlu sayang, karena aku pasti akan melucutinya kembali hemm~" bisikkan menggoda keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, membuat Sakura menegang seketika, "Aku ingin segera membuat Uchiha-Uchiha kecil bersamamu _anata_~" lanjutnya lagi seraya menggendong tubuh Sakura _a la bridal style _ke arah ranjang mereka dan menjatuhkannya perlahan.

"Eh, lagi? Ta-tapi kan kita belum makan malam Sasuke-kun!" Elak Sakura mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat lelah setelah seharian bekerja, dan baru tadi malam ia bergadang melayani Sasuke hingga pagi. Justru sekarang ia diminta untuk melayaninya lagi? Tak tahu kah kau penderitaan istrimu ini bagaimana eh, Sasuke? Sakura juga heran akan kekuatan bercinta Suaminya yang dingin dan tenang tersebut, yang entah mengapa sangat liar dan brutal jika diatas ranjang, ia sangat kuat dan tahan lama membuat Sakura kewalahan. Oh..ayolah mungkin saja ini juga salah satu rahasia gen keturunan dari Uchiha.

"Kita tak perlu makan, karena malam ini kita akan saling melahap anata..." balas Sasuke yang telah menarik handuk Sakura hingga memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh polosnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke-_kun_! Kyaaa... Pe-pelan-pelan... Ahhh~!" Pekikan Sakura berubah menjadi desahan-desahan menggoda saat tiba-tiba diserang dengan ganas oleh Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sakura, ia harus berusaha keras mengimbangi aktivitas malam sang suami yang sangat panas dan menggairahkan itu. Pekikan erotis mereka menggema, memecah keheningan diseluruh distrik Uchiha yang sangat sunyi ini. Hanya malam dan rembulan lah yang menjadi saksi proses pembuatan para Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang akan lahir nantinya.

**~~~~~Fin~~~~~ **

**Ahahaha akhirnya selesai juga fict abal yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak ini, hanya sekedar ikut meramaikan SasuSaku FunDay, semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

╮**(╯▽╰)╭╮(╯▽╰)╭╮(╯▽╰)╭**


End file.
